Under conventional approaches, autonomous vehicles may be managed in a collective manner to provide for efficient use of resources. For example, autonomous vehicles may be maneuvered based on traffic conditions to minimize collective travel times for the autonomous vehicles. However, such collective management of autonomous vehicles may not account for the urgency with which one or more of the autonomous vehicles may have to travel. Moreover, presence of non-autonomous vehicles on the road may interfere with collective management of autonomous vehicles on the road.